


Detention is just the begining

by nutmeg17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Human, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, bit of nothing really, i guess, small amount of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeg17/pseuds/nutmeg17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather innocent HSAU One shot, two high school boys discover discover an unlikely and exhilarating spark between them, when stuck together in an after school detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention is just the begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is Pre-slash I guess, there's a bit of strong language but not really much of anything. Originally posted on ff.net a few years back :) enjoy!

Dean was bored, oh so very bored. This wasn't his first detention and god knows it won't be his last, but usually his friends were with him to piss around with. But surprisingly not one of them had received a detention today, there was only one other person in the room with him, Castiel. Which did surprise him, Dean always saw him as a good student always did his homework never bunked off, or fooled around in the janitors closest, mind you there weren't a lot of girls queuing up for that spot. Castiel sat on the front row whilst Dean a few rows back. He sighed and placed his head on his hands and stayed that way as Mr. Dawson walked in;

"Winchester!"

"Yeah." Dean mumbled from were he was resting not bothering to move. Mr. Dawson's eyes widened at the lack of respect Dean was showing, Castiel straighten his back slightly as the teacher came in he knew how to show respect and he knew who to give it to, he thought as he glared over his shoulder to the boy behind him. Mr Dawson rolled his eyes giving up on Dean and started talking;

"Right you both know why you're here. No talking, no wondering around. All you have to do is sit there and circle all the letter A's in the newspapers in front of you."

Upon hearing this Dean raised his head and stared at the teacher before him, not really believing him.

"What will that achieve?"

"Well Dean I'm wasting your time just like you waste mine when you fuck around in my lesson!"

Dean was a little taken back, Mr. Dawson was not a shouter and he was rather intimidating  
"Yes sir." he stuttered before Castiel smirked and Mr. Dawson left. After glancing around the classroom and finding nothing that seemed to grab his attention he thought 'what the fuck?' and turned to Castiel.

"What you in for?" there was no answer from the boy in front of him, "Hey jerk face I'm talking to you."

Castiel who hadn't yet raised his head did so but kept his eyes on the bored in front of him.  
"Why?"

The boy had a deeper voice then Dean had expected and as to his question Dean didn't really know, through boredom he supposed. Castiel transferred to the school last year and has been in five of his classes since and after all that time has never bothered to have a conversation with him, has barely heard him speak at all.

"Because I'm bored out my brains and you're the only one here, so get that stick out your ass and talk to me."

"No thank you."

"Fine then, dick." Dean sighed and sat back in his chair, silence fell in the classroom once more, more uncomfortable than before. Castiel started flicking through the paper on his desk and started the mind numbing task of finding the A's, were Dean tossed his to the floor and sat arms folded. Running over what the boy had said to him, probably thinking about it too much but not really caring about that.

"What do you mean no thank you?!" Dean blurted out suddenly, making Castiel jump slightly, sounding more hurt then perhaps he should. Castiel remained silent "I mean I am just trying to be polite and you just shoot me down, you're a jerk."

"The only reason you even contemplated talking to me in the first place, is because no one else is here and you just bored."

"Well aren't you too."

"Yeah suppose."

"Then talk to me."

"I know you Dean, I know all about you. Whatever I say will be poked at, laughed at and I will no doubt be picked on and beaten up for it. I would rather stay quiet at least I'll keep my dignity."

"I wouldn't do that." Dean said in a way that didn't convince himself let alone the boy in front of him. "Okay that does sound like something I would do but..."

"There are no buts Dean, I know all about your sort. You're a jock a spoilt brat that lives to impress every other dumb fucker in the school, you're all the same."

Dean listened to what the boy had to say, it had been a long time since anyone was that brutal to him. He felt that maybe he should be mad and throw a few punch him, but really it just kinda hurt to hear, he sunk down in his chair and became defensive. "You don't know me buddy."

"Yes I do, there's a you in every high school, in my last school."

At the sound of Castiel sounding so hurt, Dean regained his cocky nature and confidence he wore so well, he found Castiel's weak spot; perfect, Dean got up from his seat and sat on the front row leaving one space between the boys. "Oh I see, your pissed of a the me in your school, what he do? Push you around? Cheated from you in a test? Steal you girl? Huh? Come on why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't" Castiel lied staring at his desk hating every second of this conversation.

"Come of it, you hate me because you hate him."

"I don't hate him."

"Yes you do." He pushed.

"I loved him." Castiel blurted out without time to stop it, making Dean fall silent he was not expecting that response. 

He sat open mouthed and watched as the boy before him felt all the pain he had been hiding form in his eyes swell and overflow falling down his cheeks. 

Castiel felt drained from shock at what he just told Dean, he had no energy so simply let the tears fall and land on the old wooden desk.

"Huh?"

"I loved him okay? And he, he broke me. There, that's my secret that's your ammo now go and make my life hell."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity."

"Good because I'm not giving it and I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah right." Cas spat out with hate remembering the last time that promise was made.

"I promise, I didn't mean to open old wounds, I’m sorry." The empathy Castiel got from Dean's voice was astounding, like no other. There didn't seem to be any judging or hating just an urge to ease his pain, who was this kid?

"Who are you Dean Winchester?"

"Someone that knows a little something about loss. I've felt this way, broken and cold wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. And my brother Sammy, I had to watch him look as sad as you for a long time and I was helpless to help him. I couldn't stand it then and I can't now with you."

"What happened to you?"

"My mum, she died."

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, happened a long time ago."

"How?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Sure okay."

"My point is that you're not alone, you're never alone. You could talk to me? You seem good to talk to."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You're a jock and you just found out I'm gay and your just sitting there being…nice?"

"You really think you have me pinned don't you."

"Evidently I believe not."

"Good. Because I'm like an iceberg baby."

Castiel had to laugh at this very random remark that Dean managed to pull off very well, he sounded proud and Castiel was even impressed. The sound of Castiel's laugh gave Dean a strange feeling over his body as he rubbed his arm he felt little bumps had been raised over his skin. Deans green eyes looked up from his goose bumps to the boy before him, the smile he was wearing brighten his blue eyes; brighten the room and Dean himself making it so both boys were smiling. There was a short silence again before Castiel spoke;

"Bunking history class."

"Excuse me?"

"That's why I got detention, I skipped class."

"Oooh look at Cas the bad ass." There was another little session of laughing at something neither boy found particularly funny, laughing just seemed right.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Dean shrugged not really wanting to tell him but he knew he should after all Cas had confessed, though thankfully Castiel didn't push it he got the message nodded and left it alone.

"So Cas, you wanna maybe, hangout sometime? And don't you dare say; no thank you." Dean said with what only could be described as a nervous laugh masquerading as a cocky one. Cas saw straight through Dean's façade, he saw a scared little boy wanting to be liked, quite why he wanted Cas to like him still remained a mystery.

"Sure."

Both boys smiled as they looked into the eyes of the other, green hit blue and the colours danced along to the boys racing heart beats as each cheek grew hot. Dean opened his mouth to speak when a cough from the door way shocked both boys back to the class room, where Mr. Dawson stood in the door way.

"No talking and no wondering Winchester what part of that was hard for you to understand?"  
The man watched as Dean rolled his eyes, stood up and turned to wink at Cas before he moved back to his seat, Cas' eyes followed Dean as he blushed slightly, then they moved to the teacher still glaring at Dean. After a little while the man rolled his eyes and looked at the time;

"Castiel, Dean, you can go your detention is over."

The boys didn't waste anytime in grabbing their stuff and running out of school. They stood on the path outside the school both needing to go in separate directions and neither really wanted to move.

"Well, I'll see you around?" Dean asked sounding unashamedly desperate.

"I'm sure you will, we go to the same school." Cas replied before turning to leave after a few steps Cas stopped "Thank you." He told Dean who nodded in response before Dean watched Cas walk away.

Dean could still feel those goose bumps and the churning of his stomach from Cas' eyes had only just stopped. When Cas had walked out of sight Dean became aware he had been staring at the boy for several minutes before he walked around the corner. Dean smirked to himself, shook his head and climbed into his car ready to drive home. The young Winchester didn't know what was happening but he knew it was down to Cas, and he knew that whatever it was he liked it, more than that Dean needed it. Dean desperately needed to feel the way Cas made him feel so effortlessly. Was he having feelings, strange deep feelings for someone like never before, for a guy? No it couldn't be, yet alas it was so and secretly he knew it. 

It saddened Dean more then he knew when he thought, that Cas couldn't feel the same after all he's been through.

As Castiel walked away everything was alive and numb at the same time. He had told Dean, after all that was revealed if he misjudged the boy it would be Castiel that was going to pay for it. If he didn't, Cas would have to face something even worse, the possibility he was falling for the most popular and straightest boy in school. 

It saddened Castiel more then he knew when he thought, that Dean could never feel the same, he simply had too much to loose.

Both boys were excited with wild butterflies and felt sick from nerves for the possibilities of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> oh and If you think that what they had to do in detention was ridiculous, it is stupid and it was when I had to do it in school too XD


End file.
